Super Mario RPG 2:The Legend Of The Seven Stars Returns
by OcelotGamer
Summary: Smithy has returned and smashed Star Road again and Geno has called the help of Bowser to help him get the Stars back again so wishes can be granted. Mario,Mallow And Peach also get involved in the mix and so do new allies and friends. Join us as Geno and Mario and crew journey to get back the Stars.
1. Chapter 1:Geno Returns

**Hello everyone and for my next fanfiction i decided to write a sequel to Super Mario RPG : Legend Of The Seven Stars. I have a bit of inspiration from Hurricane360/50000000 on Youtube such as certain character's personalities and a few other things and i highly suggest you check him out. This will be an original story though and now its time for the Disclaimer:Mario and related characters belong to Nintendo and Geno and Mallow belong to Square Enix. I hope you all enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day in the Darklands where the Koopa Kingdom lived and its ruler King Bowser Koopa was lazing around boredly on his throne when his royal advisor Kamek the magikoopa came up to him and said "You boredness someone is at the front door to see you. Shall I let them in" Bowser responded by saying "Sure Kamek whatever...got nothing better to do..." Kamek then went to let the visitor in who walked in was not who Bowser was expecting. A wodden doll with a blue robe walked into bowser's throne room much to Bowser's surprise "G-Geno?" Bowser said in shock "What the heck are you doing here? I though you went back to Star Road after we defeated Smithy awhile ago!" Geno replied "I wish i could say this was a pleasant visit but I have some bad news to share." "Why come to be though?" Bowser responded "Because I needed to talk to you first old friend" Geno said seriously "Something terrible has happened!"

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom Mario,Luigi,Toad and Yoshi where playing Super Mario Party at Mario and Luigi's Pipe House. "Ahh it feels Nice when Peach isn't kidnapped by Bowser every other week" Mario said calmly "Don't you feel bored at all?" Toad asked him "Not really since i still tend to have adventures every now and then" Mario Replied "Yes i won!" Yoshi exclaimed "Dang it Yoshi!" Mario yelled "How Do you win every time?" Luigi asked "Well im just the Mario Party Master so i rock!" Boasted Yoshi "Let's play something else" Toad said as he went to grab his games suddenly a loud thundering sound and a bright flash happened outside "What was that?" Asked Toad "I don't know but we'd better go investigate..." Mario said tiredly

 **To be continued.**

 **Well thats the first part and set up of my story please review and tell me what you think! Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:Morphy Mole's Mayhem

**I'm finally back with a second chapter to this Fanfic and i hope youve all been enjoying it so far anyways please enjoy and its time for the Desclaimer:I dont own any of the characters in this story Mario and others belong to Nintendo and Geno and Mallow belong to Square Enix.**

As soon as Mario and crew went outside they saw the sky above peach's castle covered with and eerie black smoke. Mario suddenly went all tense "I hope Peach is okay" he muttered. Suddenly a huge explosion went off catching everyone in it and scattering them all.

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle,on Bowser Keep,Bowser and Geno went outside to investigate what the noise was "What the heck was that noise?" Asked Bowser "I don't know but it didn't sound good we'd better go investigate" Geno replied "Ugg Fine!" shouted Bowser and ran after the hurrying Geno

At that same moment at Peach's Castle Princess Peach looked rather nervous "I feel worried about my friends and if they where in that explosion or not" She said rather nervously "Dont worry Princess im sure there fine" the chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom said to her. Suddenly a Toad ran up to her and yelled "Oh Princess it's terrible there is black smoke everywhere and someone has invaded the castle!" "oh my who?" she asked "well...ME!" he yelled in a creepy voice and in a puff of smoke appeared before her as a large Monty Mole and two men,one tall skinny and wearing purple clothes known as Waluigi and one short and fat wearing yellow clothes known as Wario "We sure did fool you!" Wario said "Yeah yeah yeah we sure did!" Waluigi said "Shut up Lango!" the Mole insulted him "wah..." Wauigi said flatly "Anyway princess Peach im known as Morphy Mole and i can turn into anything i can see! and im also part of the New Smithy Gang!" He said then laughed creepily "Th-the Smithy Gang?!" Peach said shocked "That's Right and Me and Waluigi are also part of Smithy's gang! and Your coming with us Princess!" Wario said as the three of them grabbed and tied Peach up and carried her off while laughing.

 **Welp...I tried to sepperate as much as i could but at least i hope you enjoyed this new chapter and i have interesting plans for Morphy Mole later on and I'll see you guys later so please review and bye!**


End file.
